Copo de nieve
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: El silencio se hizo nuevamente entre ellas, manteniéndose por largos momentos en tanto los copos de nieve las envolvían. —Somos chicas. —¿Te molesta eso? —No es que me moleste, pero se me hace confuso.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas. Prompt #19 [fandom_insano]

**Personajes/Parejas:** Lucy Heartfilia/Yukino Aguria.

**Extensión:** 700 palabras.

**Notas: **Esto iba a ser un drabble pero me pase por 200 palabras exactas, así que tampoco es tan largo. Les debía algo fluff a este par, de paso.

**.**

* * *

**Copo de nieve.**

* * *

El pequeño copo se deshizo al contacto con su mano, absorbiendo parte de su calor y entregándole una sensación helada. Contemplo su palma extendida en silencio, con la mente en blanco, perdida en sus pensamientos. Una suave voz la saco de ellos, obligándola a voltear hacia la persona a su lado.

—Yukino.

Se mantuvo en silencio, observando los ojos ajenos, notando un nudo en la garganta.

—Aún no me das una respuesta —prosiguió Lucy, bajando la mirada hacia el suelo blanco, cubierto de nieve. Se le notaba nerviosa, pues no dejaba tranquilos sus pies en tanto se mordía levemente el labio.

Yukino no dijo nada, no inmediatamente, solo regresó su mirada a su mano para luego alzarla al cielo, contemplando los pequeños copos caer.

—Está nevando —susurró, incómoda.

—Yukino —dijo Lucy, sonando su voz a un reclamo implícito, obteniendo nuevamente su atención, manteniendo sus dos ojos enfrentados—, ¿no vas a responder?

Yukino desvió la vista otra vez, contemplando el sendero inmaculadamente blanco frente a ellas, frente a la banca donde estaban sentadas.

—Somos chicas —dijo al final, tras un largo y postergado silencio.

Lucy se mordió el labio con un poco más de fuerza.

—¿Te molesta eso? —cuestionó con algo parecido al temor.

La maga de Sabertooth se apresuró en negar con la cabeza.

—No —respondió rápidamente—, no es eso —aclaró—, pero es raro.

Lucy la miró durante tanto tiempo que la avergonzó un poco.

—Pero no te molesta —dijo.

—No, no me molesta.

—¿Entonces?

El silencio se interpuso otro poco entre ambas, mientras la nieve caía a su alrededor.

—Solo –murmuró Yukino—, es raro —acotó, alzándose de hombros—. No es que me moleste, pero se me hace —pensó la palabra—, confuso.

—Eso —musitó Lucy, nerviosa—, ¿es un no o un sí?

Otro momento de silencio, en los que Yukino pensaba la respuesta.

—No estoy segura de qué es —dijo al fin—. Si lo pienso creo —se detuvo unos momentos—, creo que es un sí —la respiración de Lucy se detuvo—, pero —volvió la mirada al piso—, pero creo que me da algo de temor.

El silencio se hizo nuevamente entre ellas, manteniéndose por largos momentos en tanto los copos de nieve las envolvían.

—¿Temes lo que ellos piensen? —preguntó Lucy finalmente, no muy segura de dónde había sacado la voz.

—¡No! —respondió Yukino, casi con enojo ante la insinuación—, ellos no harían eso.

Lo dudaba, es más, tenía absoluta certeza de que no sería así, sus compañeros eran comprensivos con ella, a un punto que hasta se le hacía exagerado.

—¿Entonces? —La voz de Lucy ya sonaba apremiante, rogando una respuesta.

Yukino alzó una vez más la mirada, siendo esta vez ella quien se mordía el labio.

—Nunca antes había estado en una relación.

Y con eso lo entendió todo, finalmente. A Lucy hasta la hizo estúpidamente feliz la idea de que el motivo de la incertidumbre de Yukino no tuviera tanta relación con sus sexos como con su inexperiencia.

—Yo tampoco —dijo, sonriendo inconscientemente—, ¡pero qué importa! —Yukino se sorprendió un poco con esas palabras, pues regresó la mirada a ella algo asombrada—, hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no?

La chica frente a ella parpadeó, ante de que una suave sonrisa poblara su rostro.

—Supongo —accedió con algo de timidez.

—Entonces —comenzó Lucy, ya no muy segura de cuantas veces había dicho esa palabra—, entonces —la emoción la embargaba—, ¿eso es? —cuestionó, impaciente.

Yukino bajó la mirada al piso, avergonzada.

—Un sí —susurró, todavía un poco insegura ante todo eso.

Lucy, en cambio, se levantó de la banca tan rápido como pudo, sin poder contener su alegría. Después de todo, había esperado un rechazo, no una afirmativa.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó, captando la atención de algunos transeúntes que pasaban por esa plaza—, te invitó a comer algo, o un café, lo que sea para pasar el frío.

Yukino rió un poco, algo más animada, la sonrisa de Lucy era algo contagiosa.

—De acuerdo —contestó, levantándose y aceptando la mano que le tendía la rubia.

—¿Como una cita, no? —preguntó Lucy, feliz.

—Sí —le respondió Yukino, estrechando su mano—, como una cita.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Bye's.**


End file.
